Why Don't You And I
by Ywoolly
Summary: Passou-se um ano desde que eles dançaram aquela música tão envolvente para ambos. Ted cobrou sua dívida e Victoire a pagou: namoravam há meses. E, agora, eles tinham a oportunidade perfeita de se entregarem por completo um ao outro... Teddy/Victoire.


**Why Don't You And I**

-Me esqueça Ted! – Ela falava e gesticulava enquanto andava pelos corredores do castelo.

Seria essa a terceira briga deles em menos de duas semanas?

Eles estavam namorando há quase um ano. E era normal encontrá-los brigando pelos corredores da escola. Não que eles não se amassem, mas os gênios diferentes pesavam demais e qualquer coisa poderia ser motivo para brigas. E não eram brigas bobas. Eram brigas que abalavam não somente a eles, como a todos que conviviam com eles. Todos ficavam sabendo quando eles não estavam bem.

Era noite do Baile de Gala de Natal que ela e as amigas haviam organizado para os que ficaram em Hogwarts. Estava tudo arrumado no grande salão, assim como ela.

Victoire trajava um belo vestido vermelho feito na França especialmente para a ocasião e usava os cabelos levemente presos em um coque frouxo. Já Ted estava trajando uma calça social escura, uma camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos e um terno preto por cima, deixando-o com um totalmente sedutor. Os cabelos estavam em um tom de azul-marinho incrivelmente perfeitos.

-Victoire Delacour Weasley!

Victoire parou mas continuou de costas.

**Since the moment I spotted you  
****Walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
****My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
****And it's alright  
****Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
****I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
****If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied**

Ted se aproximou e tocou nos braços da namorada; ela se desviou ao sentir o toque.

-O que eu fiz dessa vez? – ele perguntou exasperado.

Ela bufou de raiva em resposta.

-Como se você não soubesse – ela falou com desdém.

-E não sei! – ele falou alterando a voz

-Claro! Dar um presente a Horthan não é nada.

-Do que você está falando?

-Vi você dando uma caixinha de veludo vermelha a ela. E não negue isso. Eu vi.

Ted parou para pensar. Puxou da memória o dia em que possivelmente poderia ter dado algum presente à outra garota que não fosse a loira a sua frente. Então uma expressão de compreensão estampou seu rosto. E ele sorriu.

-Do que está rindo?

-Você acha mesmo que eu daria presentes para outra garota que não fosse você?

-Eu vi você dando! E não ria. Estou falando sério.

-E eu também. Não estou rindo disso. Estou rindo do seu ciúmes.

Victoire olhou-o mortalmente. Ele parou de rir de imediato.

-Vick, me deixa explicar – ela não interrompeu então ele prosseguiu. – O que eu dei a Horthan não foi um presente para ela.

-Então para quem foi?

-Para você, sua boba.

-Como?

-Eu pedi que ela guardasse até hoje à noite. Para te entregar. Entende agora?

-E como posso ter certeza de que não está me enganando? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você é a única pessoa que sabe quando estou mentindo. Acha que estou mentindo agora?

Ela ficou olhando para ele por longos dois minutos. Inspirou profundamente.

-Não – disse por fim. – Mas não faz mais isso. Pensei que você estivesse me trocando por aquela loira metida.

-Aquela loira metida é sua colega desde o primeiro ano. E caso você não tenha percebido você também é loira.

-Mas eu sou uma Veela. Ela não.

-Quase Veela.

–Eu tenho direito de ser loira – ela continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida -, ela não.

-Você tem direito de tudo – ele a abraçou e beijou com paixão.

Sempre brigavam, mas sempre se reconciliavam.

**But every time I try to talk to you  
****I get tongue-tied  
****Turns out, everything I say to you  
****Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

Eles estavam voltando para a Torre da Grifinória. Ted sempre mostrou características de grifinório, mas Victoire jamais mostrou alguma característica que pudesse ser considerada pelo chapéu para pô-la na casa dos bravos leões. Todos pensavam que ela iria para Corvinal. Ted implicou com ela durante todo um ano por causa disso. E ela simplesmente mostrava-se superior a qualquer piada.

Estudiosa e aplicada nunca se envolvera seriamente com algum garoto. Mais um motivo para que o primo implicasse com ela. Ela sempre respondia da mesma forma. Olhava-o de forma misteriosa e falava que um dia todos iam se surpreender com ela.

Ted sempre foi o contrário dela em tudo. Extrovertido, brincalhão e meio rebelde. Sempre teve todas as garotas que quis. Era considerado uma mistura do que havia sido Os Marotos muitos anos atrás: sensual, rebelde, elegante e bom aluno. Todos em um. Mas quando percebeu que aquelas simples brincadeiras com prima haviam fugido de controle e se transformado em uma paixão, demonstrou seu lado mais reservado. Quase não brincava mais e deixara de implicar com ela.

Então, desde a noite em que ele, cansado de somente vê-la e nunca tocá-la, decidiu dançar uma simples música com ela, tudo mudou. Tudo mudou para ambos. E não demorou para que logo estivessem juntos. Em alguns poucos meses fariam um ano de namoro. Ted estava em seu último ano, enquanto Victoire ainda cursava o quinto. Ela já parecia uma mulher. Possuía curvas que demonstravam isso. Curvas que eram a maior causa para o ciúmes dele.

-Mas espera um minuto – ela parou de repente.

-O que é agora?

-O que tinha dentro da caixa?

-Não. Você não vai me forçar a dizer.

-Nem se eu te beijar – ela beijou os lábios dele com vontade.

-Não – ele falou relutante.

-Nem se eu mordiscar sua orelha – e ela fez o que falou.

Ted sentiu um arrepio perpassar seu corpo. Recuperou as forças e falou:

-Não.

-Nem se eu te levar para o quarto e fizer massagem nas suas costas.

-_Isso_ é bastante tentador – ele falou com um sorriso sensual nos lábios.

-Me diz logo, Ted! – ela exigiu saber.

-Não fui eu quem disse que faria massagem no namorado para depois conseguir a informação que queria.

Ela bufou contrariada. Cruzou os braços.

-Ah, Vick! Vamos lá. Você falou agora cumpre.

-Pode ter pessoas na Torre ainda.

Ele consultou o relógio.

-À essa hora todos já estão no saguão aguardando a festa.

-Mais um motivo. Organizei aquela festa. Preciso estar presente no início.

-Tudo bem – ele disse revoltado. – Vá para sua festa. Encontro com você lá.

E saiu andando pelo corredor, no sentido que o levaria para o Grande Salão. Victoire ficou parada enquanto ele seguia. Então a ficha caiu. E ela correu para alcançá-lo.

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
****and be together... ever  
****Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
****So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
****and straight on to heaven  
****Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

-Ted, pára! Ted!

Ele parou mas ficou de costas para ela.

-Gosta de apostas não é?

-Sim – ele falou brevemente.

-Então. Se conseguir arrancar um arrepio de mim a gente segue para a Torre e faço a massagem em você. Se não conseguir arrancar nem um suspiro alterado, vamos os dois, agora, para o saguão.

Ele pensou na proposta. Num ato rápido ele a prensou contra a parede mais próxima. Ela segurou o suspiro que veio. Ele colou seus corpos ao dela e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis dela. Então sua boca seguiu o caminho do pescoço nu dela. Ela resistiu. Bravamente. Mas ele sabia como alterar a quantidade de hormônios que o corpo dela produzia para um nível excepcionalmente maior. E foi impossível segurar o suspiro e o arrepio que ela teve.

Ele sorriu quando sentiu o arrepio e o suspiro dela. Mas não parou com os beijos. Uma das mãos dele foi parar na coxa dela enquanto a outra deslizava inocentemente pela lateral do corpo dela. O clima em volta deles não fazia jus a estação do ano em que se encontravam. Ele levou seus lábios ao encontro dos dela. E ali eles se perderam. Cada vez que se beijavam era como se nada mais a volta deles tivesse importância. A única coisa que valia a pena apreciar era o sabor de ambrosia que suas bocas possuíam.

**When's this fever gonna break?  
****I think I've handled more than any man can take  
****I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
****And it's alright  
****Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
****I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
****If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied**

-Agora você é minha – ele murmurou as palavras roucamente no ouvido dela. E mais uma vez ela se arrepiou.

-Sempre serei sua – ela sussurrou e quase ele não conseguiu ouvir. Ela recuperou parcialmente a voz. – O problema é que você jamais conseguirá me domar, lupino.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – ele indagou enquanto sua língua percorria a pele alva do pescoço da loira.

-Porque eu sou muito mais do que você sempre desejou e pensou ter.

-Realmente é. Você é divina – e ele tomou os lábios delas beijando-os com sofreguidão. – É tão divina que me apaixonei por você mesmo sabendo que você era teimosa – ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela -, chata – outra mordiscada – e metida – ele mordiscou com mais força a parte inferior a orelha dela, fazendo-a soltar mais um suspiro de prazer.

-E porque eu acreditaria que você acha que sou tudo isso?

-Por que é.

Ela sorriu de soslaio.

-Ted, não minta. Você nem ao menos notou meus defeitos quando quis dançar comigo naquele acampamento familiar. Porque eu acreditaria nisso agora?

-Odeio quando você descobre minhas mentiras - ele levou seus lábios novamente ao encontro dos dela. – Vamos para a Torre – ele disse sedutor.

**Every time I try to talk to you  
****Get tongue-tied  
****Turns out, everything I say to you  
****Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

Eles chegaram ao quarto dos meninos. Beijavam-se com furor. As mãos perdiam-se pelos corpos um do outro. Necessitavam daquele contato. Aquela altura os cabelos dela já estavam completamente soltos e os dele em um tom de vermelho intenso. Sempre que esquentavam as coisas entre eles, os cabelos dele mudavam para essa cor. Involuntária e contrariadamente.

Acabaram por cair na cama. Victoire por cima dele. Não pararam de se beijar nem um segundo. Não podiam parar. Era o ar que cada um respirava.

Então de repente ele forçou-a a se separar dele. Ela o olhou interrogativa.

-Vick se continuarmos com isso... – ele se sentou na beirada da cama.

-Sei bem onde vamos parar – ela disse com um sorriso doce. – E é isso que eu quero.

-Você sabe exatamente onde vamos parar? – ele a pôs em pé e se sentou, puxando-a para seu colo.

-Sei Ted – ela disse em tom de tédio.

-Não quero que depois se arrependa.

-Não vou.

-Certe... – ele não chegou a concluir a pergunta. Victoire o beijou carinhosamente.

-Absoluta. Já fizemos brincadeiras demais. Não somos tão inocentes assim. Você não é inocente e nunca foi. Do contrário jamais teria me feito dançar aquela música do jeito que me fez. Sei bem o que quero. E agora é a nossa chance. Vamos aproveitá-la. Ou está fugindo, lupino?

Ted ficou sem saber o que dizer por alguns segundos. Então a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça já estava sendo posta em prática por ela. Vick não esperou mais e o beijou com desejo. Queria demonstrar naquele beijo que sabia o que estava fazendo e porque estava fazendo.

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
****and be together... ever  
****Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
****So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
****and straight on to heaven  
****Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

Ted a deitou delicadamente na cama. Indo em contraste com o fervor dos beijos que ela lhe dava. Ele deslizava sua mão por dentro do vestido dela, apertando e marcando cada centímetro de pele dela. Seus lábios estavam percorrendo cada pedaço de pele a vista e destampado pelo vermelho do vestido.

Victoire arrancou o terno dele e jogou-o para um canto afastado. Ambos retiraram os sapatos, e ela cruzou suas pernas em volta do namorado, forçando ainda mais a proximidade dos corpos. Ela podia sentir a excitação dele querendo tomar-lhe por inteira.

Ele se sentou de joelhos e puxou-a para perto dele. Lentamente abaixou as alças do vestido dela. O vestido por si só escorregou pelo corpo esguio de Victoire e revelou a Ted todas as maravilhas que ele escondia. Ela abriu a camisa dele botão por botão e beijava cada centímetro de pele que se revelava. Seus sapatos já haviam se perdido pelo aposento.

Ted a deitou novamente e sua boca traçou uma trilha de beijos por todo o colo dela. Depois traçou um caminho inteiro nos seios dela e se perdeu na barriga reta que ela tinha. Os gemidos dela se tornavam cada vez mais altos e poderiam ser ouvidos facilmente por quem passasse do lado de fora. Ela o arranhava as costas, arrancando gemidos roucos dele.

Rapidamente encontrou um jeito de abrir-lhe o zíper da calça e esta também vagou a um canto do quarto. Apenas duas peças separavam seus corpos e estas logo foram arrancadas deles um pelo outro.

Ted pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Queria que ela sentisse todo o prazer que ela lhe dava antes mesmo de tê-la. Victoire soltou um gemido ao sentir Ted por cima dela, nu. Ele se ajeitou se moldou ao corpo dela, não era preciso muitos movimentos, já que ela era feita exatamente na medida para ele, se encaixava ao corpo dele de forma única.

Então, ele a penetrou. Devagar. Victoire abriu os olhos surpresa: dor e prazer se misturavam lhe dando sensações jamais sentidas. Ted viu a expressão que se formou em seus olhos.

-Não tenha medo – ele disse rouco, enquanto a penetrava mais profundamente.

-Não tenho – ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

Ele a penetrou o máximo que pôde. Vick gemia loucamente. Era uma sensação incrível. Dor e prazer juntos.

Ted estava se sentindo realizado. Estava tendo a garota que amava. Ele começou, então, a acelerar seus movimentos. As investidas se tornaram intensas. Victoire sentia o ar sair de seus pulmões e era extremamente difícil fazê-lo retornar.

**Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
****About the same time you walk by  
****And I say oh here we go again, oh**

Eles sabiam, podiam sentir que estavam perto de alcançarem o clímax. Intensificou ainda mais as investidas. Os gemidos dela estavam completamente incontroláveis, ela não conseguia segurá-los. Eram a única maneira de demonstrar o quanto estava sendo prazeroso tudo aquilo.

E foi incrível. Incrível seria o mínimo para descrever tudo que se passou ao sentirem seus corpos explodindo. Turbilhões e mais turbilhões de ondas de prazer invadiram-nos. Ondas não. Tsunamis de prazer invadiram seus corpos. Seus corpos vibraram e Ted, então, percebeu que seria sempre assim. Sempre sentiriam as mesmas sensações ao estarem unidos em corpo, alma e coração.

Vick ainda tinha o corpo fraco tamanho foi o prazer que sentiu. Queria continuar, mas não tinha forças para mexer um músculo. Nunca havia sentido tantas sensações num único instante. Ted se aproximou do ouvido dela, sem separar seus corpos. Ela o sentia se mexer dentro dela conforme se movia até seu ouvido. Ele falou numa voz rouca.

-Você é minha – ele a penetrou mais uma vez.

E amou ver a expressão que se formara no rosto dela. Surpresa, afirmação, prazer e amor. Ela, mesmo sem forças, emitiu apenas duas palavras:

-Amo você – e sentiu Ted estocá-la mais uma vez antes de sair lentamente de dentro dela.

**Every time I try to talk to you  
****I get tongue-tied  
****Turns out, everything I say to you  
****Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

Não era preciso palavras. Eles não ousam falar nada. Temiam que as palavras acabassem com o encanto do momento. Apenas se olhavam. Entrelaçaram seus corpos e ficaram abraçados, apenas se olhando.

Ted queria falar, mas por que diabos não conseguia? Por que era tão difícil falar? E por que ela dificultava tudo com aquela beleza estonteante, com aqueles olhos azuis mirando-o como se ele fosse a única coisa ali, com aquela face rosada do esforço que acabara de fazer e aquela boca convidativa, chamando-lhe para um beijo? Era isso. Não precisava dizer nada, apenas ficar admirando a mulher a sua frente. _A sua mulher_. Se era tão difícil falar quando estava perto dela, então seus gestos falavam por ele.

Ela sorriu docemente e acariciou o rosto de Ted.

-Vick...

-Shii! – ela o calou pondo os finos dedos sobre seus lábios.

Aproximou-se mais dele e tocou seus lábios nos dele. Não foi propriamente um beijo, foi simplesmente um encostar de lábios. Mas valeu como um beijo de dois amantes que não se vêem há anos.

Foi ele quem aprofundou o beijo. Mas de forma doce e calma.

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world**

**and be together... ever  
****Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
****So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
****and straight on to heave  
****Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

Terminaram de se beijar e se lembraram que em algum lugar do castelo uma festa, que ela havia organizado, estava acontecendo. Seus amigos provavelmente já estavam a procurar por eles.

-Temos mesmo que sair daqui? – ele perguntou como se estivessem todo o tempo se comunicando por pensamento.

-Acho que sim – ela respondeu com pesar.

-Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo... Não sentirão nossa falta.

-Mas, Ted, eu organizei tudo aquilo.

-E organizou muito bem, mas agora não tem lugar melhor que esse. Se sairmos daqui, não voltaremos mais. Isto aqui, este momento, Vick, é único!

-Eu sei... Mas...

-Sem "mas".

-E o meu presente? – ela perguntou com a voz doce.

-Amanhã, amor meu – ele respondeu com um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

Victoire se deu por vencida. Ted tateou o criado-mudo e achou a varinha. Cerrou a porta do quarto, e ninguém os incomodaria. Isso iria lhe custar no máximo uma detenção, mas para ter Victoire ali, ele pagaria qualquer preço.

Vick vestiu uma camisa dele que havia na cabeceira da cama e sua renda e, ele apenas pôs uma cueca. Cobriram-se e por debaixo das cobertas se abraçaram. Não queriam se separar. Algo forte demais os unia.

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
****and be together... ever**

Eles sabiam que haveria outras noites como aquela. Porque, agora, ele pertencia a ela e ela pertencia a ele de forma completa. E eles podiam ouvir uma música ao fundo que embalava o sono deles. O sono dos amantes. O sono que eles tantas outras vezes desfrutariam. Porque eles ficariam juntos para sempre. Eles sabiam disso.

* * *

O que acharam dessa continuação ? Eu amei escrevê-la ^^' Acho qe ficou super foofa, embora HOT ...

Reviews !  
Beeeijos ..!


End file.
